


Целая вселенная и чуточку больше

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Doctor Who, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: За один-единственный день может произойти и измениться неизмеримо многое, даже если ты сам совсем не хочешь и боишься меняться. В этом Изуки Шун убедился на собственном опыте.Или история о Повелителях времени, Ирландии и неправильных лепреконах.Было написано на OTPW 2.0-2015 для команды Izuki x Hayama team (тема выкладки — AU/кроссовер).





	Целая вселенная и чуточку больше

**Author's Note:**

> AU к обоим канонам; историческая и прочая достоверность на уровне телесериалов ВВС.

Лететь на самолете было очень странно и неуютно. Сама мысль о полете пугала — просто не получалось представить, вообразить себе такую чудовищную оторванность от земли. Ты еще не в космосе — но уже совершенно беспомощен и от тебя ничего не зависит.

На самом деле, конечно, самолет пока даже не выехал на взлетную полосу, ожидая своей очереди. Но Изуки уже изо всех сил вцепился пальцами в подлокотник и крепко зажмурился, чувствуя себя совсем не летательным и очень-очень приземленным.

Он не представлял, как выдержит девятнадцатичасовой перелет от Японии до Ирландии, да еще и с пересадкой в Дубае.

И почему только он вообще согласился на это безумное путешествие?!

Причина, словно ощутив его сомнения, не замедлила напомнить о себе: Лео, привычно довольный и сияющий, отвлекся от иллюминатора и с сочувственным удивлением вздохнул:

— Ты правда настолько боишься? Мы же еще не взлетели!

— Здравый разум и кровь предков подсказывает мне, что сегодня не взлетная погода, — отозвался Изуки, рискнув приоткрыть один глаз.

Лео выразительно посмотрел на ясное, без единого облака небо за мутным стеклом иллюминатора.

Самолет дрогнул и поехал, пейзаж сдвинулся, и Изуки ощутимо замутило. Бессвязный гомон голосов вокруг стал громче, впереди с чисто детской непосредственностью громко смеялись школьники, сзади надрывно и уныло орал младенец, его пытался переорать по телефону какой-то бизнесмен, ругаясь финансовыми терминами. Все-таки путешествовать в сезон отпусков — не самая здравомысленная идея.

— Ну ничего, — с преувеличенной бодростью объявил Лео, — послезавтра на фестивале придешь в себя! Великая сила искусства обязательно поставит тебя на ноги!

— Ага, или перевернет с ног на голову, — пробурчал Изуки, сглатывая и борясь с тошнотой.

Вообще-то, обычно он относился к жизни проще, все трудности скорее высмеивал и в целом был оптимистом.

Но самолеты.

И Ирландия.

Все эти годы он тщательно избегал Европы, а теперь летел прямо в Великобританию, туда, где опасность встретиться с _ним_ была сильнее всего.

Но два года назад его угораздило со скуки поступить в Киотский университет на дизайнера, и там вместе с волной остальных однокурсников его захлестнул Лео — неотступный, улыбчивый и демонстративно не понимавший слово «нет». А потом Лео случайно узнал, что Изуки умеет играть на сямисэне, хитро прищурился и с невинным видом сообщил, что у него есть своя собственная группа с музыкантами из разных стран, собравшаяся в интернете, и что совсем скоро они планируют наконец встретиться и сыграть вживую свой первый концерт, и что им не помешает для свежести звучания «струнная этническая нотка».

И Изуки опомниться не успел, как его записали в участники музыкального фолк-фестиваля, ежегодно проходящего где-то на севере маленького зеленого острова в Атлантическом океане, за полмира от Японии. А он даже не помнил, как согласился — хотя сам всегда был мастером убалтывать собеседника до полной потери смысла и ориентации в пространстве.

— Не понимаю, как мы сыграемся, — он снова сглотнул и зажмурился еще сильнее, чувствуя, как ускоряется самолет, а кишки прилипают к позвоночнику. — Я же совершенно не знаю остальных… Да и вы сами друг друга ни разу не видели! Как вы вообще смогли подать заявку на участие и пройти отбор?

Кажется, в группе помимо клавишника и вокалиста Лео были еще негр-басист из Франции, барабанщик-ирландец, гитарист из Швеции и виолончелист из Израиля. Даже представить жутко, как будет выглядеть вся вместе эта разномастная банда — Изуки видел фотографии некоторых из них на Фейсбуке.

Лео протяжно хмыкнул:

— Мы просто записали каждый свою партию отдельно, а потом слили звуковые дорожки воедино. И у нас будет целый день на репетицию, так что не переживай. «Некоронованные» готовы сделать свой первый шаг к славе! Будущее открыто перед нами во всем своем многообразии!

Голос Лео звучал, как у усталого проповедника, который сам не верит в свои слова и относится к ним с иронией, ничуть эту самую иронию не скрывая.

Как такого человека вообще угораздило связаться с подобной авантюрой?

Изуки переборол себя, открыл глаза и, не мигая, уставился на синее пятно неба за иллюминатором. Лео в задумчивости покрутил в ухе странный пирсинг, с которым не расставался — серебряная пластинка, похожая на блютус-гарнитуру, закрывала половину хряща, — и принялся рассказывать о том, что после фестиваля планирует на пару дней отправиться паромом в Уэльс, чтобы навестить своего друга Джека. Изуки особо не вслушивался, поэтому невольно вздрогнул, когда Лео вдруг снова сменил тему и вздохнул с тщательно отрепетированной печалью:

— Жаль, мне так и не удалось уговорить Джун-чана немного развеяться и составить нам компанию! Он опять весь погряз в работе…

Хьюга Джунпей был его давним другом (или не другом? или не совсем другом? или совсем не другом? разобраться в их запутанных отношениях со стороны было совершенно невозможно!), и Лео почему-то очень хотелось, чтобы Изуки с Хьюгой тоже подружились. Но они пересекались всего раза два, обменялись парой неловких фраз и разошлись каждый своей дорогой — просто у Изуки не получалось смотреть Хьюге в глаза. И он предпочитал не задумываться, почему.

Разговор немного отвлек от взлета, и Изуки даже сумел разжать пальцы на подлокотнике — но потом внезапно началась турбулентность.

Он так щелкнул зубами, что едва не откусил себе язык, и вздрогнул, когда Лео осторожно положил ладонь ему на плечо. Изуки вскинул взгляд на красивое белокожее лицо, при виде которого всегда испытывал смутное чувство дежа вю, попытался втянуть в себя пресный разреженный — или ему так только казалось — воздух.

— Давай, вдох-выдох, спокойнее, — негромко произнес Лео и ободряюще улыбнулся. — Даже Джун-чан не боится летать так сильно! Могу привести какую-нибудь утешительную статистику, доказывающую, что в автокатастрофах люди разбиваются в тысячу раз чаще, чем в самолетах, но это ведь тебя вряд ли сейчас убедит?

Изуки мотнул головой, не отвечая, и отвернулся.

Ну как объяснишь, что до этого за все свои триста двадцать четыре года жизни он летал только с помощью ТАРДИС?

Да и в ТАРДИС толком не летал, потому что так и не успел заслужить свою собственную.

* * *

Он должен был успешно окончить Академию, оставался последний шаг, самый важный. Ему выдали звуковую отвертку, наручные часы с манипулятором временной воронки, запрограммированные на несколько перемещений во времени (но не в пространстве), и передатчик для экстренной связи с Галлифреем в случае, если выпускной экзамен полностью выйдет из-под контроля. Куратор курса лично доставил своего любимого ученика на Землю, в древний Китай, в первый век до нашей эры по местному летоисчислению и огласил задание: необходимо было ассимилироваться в обществе, усвоить культуру данной страны и оставить свой след в истории, в то же время не вмешиваясь ни в какие поворотные события.

И все шло хорошо, он взял себе имя Ян Сюн, поступил в ученики к одному из философов-конфуцианцев, еще больше отточил свое мастерство сплетать слова в закрученные изящные узоры — Повелителям времени был доступен любой язык многообразной вселенной.

Годы шли, он взрослел, сближался с землянами (хотя так и не нашел среди них по-настоящему близких друзей, потому что всегда помнил, что скоро должен будет улететь). Вскоре у него самого появились ученики.

А потом в один спокойный вечер с тревожным алым закатом передатчик надрывно пискнул и перегорел, напоследок успев передать последнее сообщение:

Далеки.

Их дом атаковали далеки.

И Галлифрей пропал.

Бесследно исчез из времени и пространства.

За несостоявшимся выпускником Академии теперь просто некому было вернуться. Некому было принять у него экзамен и официально объявить, что он заслужил право управлять своей собственной ТАРДИС.

И он никак не мог, просто боялся поверить, что это все — это ужасное, невозможное, неестественное — правда. Что он действительно остался совершенно один.

Поэтому ждал. Ждал, ждал, ждал. И с каждым днем все больше привыкал к земной жизни, врастал в нее, терял самого себя… Годы сливались неразличимой однообразной полосой, и каждый день отличался от другого только новыми страницами рукописных книг. Он писал глубокомысленные философские трактаты, зашифровывая в словах бесценные крупицы знаний, полученных в Академии, потому что землянам пока рано было узнавать эти тайны вселенной.

А потом — совершенно непредвиденно и внезапно — наступило время умирать.

Первый раз он реинкарнировал еще в детстве после несчастного случая и никаких подробностей не запомнил. Но теперь… теперь было больно, и страшно, и непонятно, и совсем не хотелось меняться, но умирать вместе с постаревшим телом хотелось еще меньше.

Поэтому он изменился, не узнал самого себя в новом теле, испугался еще больше. Бросил своих учеников, которые все равно были не в состоянии его опознать, и наконец активировал кнопку на манипуляторе временной воронки, переносясь в будущее.

* * *

Ирландия оказалась совсем не такой, как представлял себе Изуки. Прежде всего — она была очень, просто невозможно зеленой, как Семирамидские сады в галактике Боде. Казалось, что это совсем не Земля, а какая-то другая планета, более юная и загадочная.

Хотя, возможно, он просто слишком привык к бетонным небоскребам, поэтому видеть живую нетронутую природу теперь было так странно.

Фестиваль проходил на окраине маленького провинциального городка, название которого Изуки никак не удавалось выговорить. На огромном незасеянном поле раскинулся разноцветный палаточный лагерь, здесь же шумела ярмарка, на которой можно было приобрести все, начиная с домашней выпечки, которую готовили прямо на кострах, и заканчивая коваными украшениями (которые, опять же, кузнец выковывал на маленькой походной жаровне прямо рядом со своей палаткой). У Изуки от такого многообразия разбегались глаза и ноги шли в разные стороны. В любое другое время он бы наверняка заинтересовался таким количеством новых удивительных вещей, обязательно проверил бы, не затерялась ли среди антиквариата без ведома хозяев какая-нибудь инопланетная безделка… Но долгий перелет слишком измотал и оглушил, поэтому Изуки поторопился сбежать из гостиницы с утра пораньше, пока Лео еще спал, и отправился исследовать город.

Узенькие зеленые улочки квохтали кудахтаньем кур, звенели задорным детским смехом и переплетались ветвями яблонь и других, не знакомых ему деревьев. Пахло здесь свежим сеном, не менее свежим элем и почему-то — нафталином. Изуки озадаченно огляделся на пустынном перекрестке и заметил старомодную вывеску обувной мастерской, поскрипывавшую на ветру. Собрался уже идти дальше…

Но не успел.

И, надо сказать, выходя из маленькой тихой гостиницы на поиски каких-нибудь безобидных приключений, он совершенно не предполагал, что эти самые приключения в итоге найдут его сами. Хотя, конечно, стоило бы догадаться.

Сначала он услышал чей-то азартный крик. Потом запах нафталина усилился, резко шибанул в нос, из-за угла вприпрыжку выскочил невысокий человечек в темно-зеленой треуголке и вихрем промчался мимо застывшего Изуки. Тот озадаченно оглянулся ему вслед, пытаясь разглядеть получше.

И вздрогнул, услышав взволнованный оклик:

— Осторожно! Посторонись!!!

Обернулся — медленно, еще не сообразив, что происходит, словно вдруг влипнув в сладкий сироп… и посторониться, разумеется, не успел.

Рыжий парень на скейте врезался в него с разгона, так, что из легких вышибло весь воздух, а в бока больно врезались чужие острые локти, потом мир резко опрокинулся, и в спину ударила утоптанная земля, а потом она же долбанула по затылку, и перед глазами замельтешили самые настоящие звездочки.

К счастью, сознание он не потерял. Незнакомец, тяжелый и горячий, развалился прямо на нем, прижавшись щекой к груди, негромко постанывал и подниматься не торопился. Изуки проморгался, поморщился, на пробу несильно ткнул его куда-то — кажется, в плечо — и сообщил:

— Эй, вообще-то, это было слишком сногсшибательно!

Парень тут же вскинул голову, приподнялся и виновато улыбнулся — так, что его веснушчатое лицо просто просияло, словно из-за тучи выскочило яркое круглое солнце:

— Прости! Привет! Я очень спешил, но не хотел тебя сшибать, не успел затормозить просто. Меня Хаяма Котаро зовут!

Изуки грудью ощущал смутное эхо, которого просто не могло быть, поэтому, чтобы отвлечься, представился в ответ и удивленно спросил:

— Ты японец? 

У Хаямы была светлая кожа, явно не крашенные рыжие волосы — но при этом восточный разрез глаз, чуть зеленоватых и каких-то странно кошачьих. Возможно, полукровка?

Хаяма ответил ему не менее пристальным взглядом, так, что это даже смущало, потом улыбнулся еще шире, наконец поднялся с него, за обе руки вздернул на ноги и Изуки тоже и с беспечной непосредственностью признался:

— Я подкидыш, меня подбросили в приют, когда я был таким мелким, что даже имени своего не помнил. Один из волонтеров, японец, придумал мне новое и дал свою фамилию! Он был клевый и умел играть на барабанах, и меня научил тоже!

Изуки, не ожидавший такого внезапного потока непрошеной информации, озадаченно кивнул, с опозданием высвободил свои руки — ладони у Хаямы были мозолистые и горячие, словно нагретые на солнце камни, — и уточнил:

— Ты куда-то торопился?

Хаяма словно опомнился, заозирался, подхватил под мышку свой скейт, валявшийся неподалеку, снова наклонился к Изуки, подвижный, как ртуть, и заговорщицки сообщил с неприкрытой гордостью:

— Я охочусь на лепрекона!

Где-то неподалеку громко загорланил петух, в ответ на что тут же залаяли сразу три собаки.

Изуки озадаченно моргнул:

— На кого?

Хаяма нетерпеливо передернул плечами, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, явно в любую секунду готовый снова сорваться в погоню:

— Ну, это такие человечки из наших ирландских сказок, которые постоянно курят трубку, тачают один и тот же башмак и где-то прячут горшочек с золотом!

Изуки почему-то не смог удержаться от улыбки от этого описания — вернее, того, с таким незамутненным детским восторгом оно прозвучало, — и пояснил:

— Нет, в смысле, я знаю про лепреконов. Но это ведь именно сказки?

Кажется, недаром Лео, всю дорогу читавший разнообразные путеводители, предупреждал его, что ирландцы могут быть очень странными…

Хаяма возмущенно фыркнул, после вдруг схватил Изуки за плечи — похоже, никаких представлений о чужом личном пространстве у него не было, — и развернул в обратную сторону.

В конце улицы стоял невысокий человечек в треуголке, тот самый, который недавно пробежал мимо, и с подозрением рассматривал витрину булочной, морща большой красный нос. 

Он был обряжен в зеленые штаны, кожаный жилет с блестящими пуговицами и один сапог. Второй он держал в руках вместе с молотком и шилом.

Изуки удивленно приоткрыл рот, склонил голову набок и предположил:

— Может, он просто нарядился так в честь фестиваля? Косплей и все такое?

Человечек, словно услышав его слова — хотя их разделяло метров семьдесят, не меньше, — бросил на них недобрый колючий взгляд и скрылся за поворотом.

Хаяма снова возмущенно фыркнул, прямо ему в ухо, горячо и щекотно:

— Я тут живу! Что я, не отличу чувака в костюме от настоящего лепрекона?!

Против такого аргумента поспорить было трудно. Изуки и не пытался — даже каламбуры все как-то растерялись и разлетелись.

Он и опомниться не успел, как его крепко схватили за руку и потащили вверх по незнакомой улице.

* * *

Ночь за раздвинутыми фусума дышала нежными лепестками персика и свежим весенним дождем. Сюн — теперь Шун, потому что именно так произносили его имя здесь — вглядывался в эту темноту за кругом света от бумажного фонаря, кутал озябшие пальцы в рукава теплого кимоно и пытался понять, где ему искать самого себя. Перед ним на тщательно выскобленных светлых досках пола лежал набор для каллиграфии и чистый лист тонкой рисовой бумаги. Шун силился вспомнить хоть одно из мудрых изречений своей прошлой реинкарнации — и не мог.

Джунпей сидел напротив, хмурый и с идеально прямой спиной, и с глубоким почтением полировал лезвие своей катаны, с таким видом, будто совершал священнодействие. Отблески фонаря жирно блестели на его выбритом лбу и искрились в длинных черных волосах, завязанных на затылке в причудливый узел.

Шун первым делом объявил, что ни за что не будет стричься так же, а Джунпей только разозлился, больно ударил его боккеном по голове и сообщил, что Шун все равно недостоин и не имеет права на ритуальную прическу истинных самураев.

— Ты еще найдешь свое место, — вдруг серьезно пообещал Джунпей, не отрывая взгляда от работы. — Если не с нами, то потом.

Шун сглотнул и неловко улыбнулся, вертя в пальцах пестро-бурое орлиное перо с острым металлическим наконечником.

Манипулятор временной воронки переместил его — как он потом выяснил — на три века вперед, в Японию, в провинцию Изумо. В густой бамбуковый лес прямо посреди охотничьей процессии местного правителя. И ему очень повезло, что его не казнили сразу же, на месте, хотя мрачный начальник стражи уже успел обнажить катану. Но в следующее мгновение на господина Изумо напала демоница-кицуне, за которой он как раз охотился вместе со своей свитой.

Растрепанная острозубая женщина с лисьим хвостом и стальными зубами тянулась разорвать горло правителю — и только растерянный Повелитель времени был в состоянии увидеть сквозь фильтр восприятия, что это на самом деле не демоница из местных легенд, а острозубка-кровососка, разумное хищное полурастение-полумеханизм из галактики Андромеды, из тех, что в поисках добычи путешествовали вместе с астероидами.

Поэтому он, не зная, что еще сделать и чем помочь, метнул в тварь свою звуковую отвертку. Разряд обезвредил механические части, и острозубка осела на землю слизистым клубком мясистых водорослей.

Вот только отвертка не вынесла такого бесцеремонного обращения: устройство маскировки заклинило в режиме орлиного пера, совершенно не подходящего к эпохе и стране, гораздо лучше была бы кисть для туши или хотя бы просто деревянная палочка.

Но зато его самого передумали казнить, напротив, отблагодарили за спасение жизни правителя, приютили, наградили, а начальник стражи и близкий друг детства господина Изумо взял бездомного странника в свою семью и нарек своим братом.

— Ты опять меня не слушаешь! — вдруг раздраженно рявкнул Джунпей.

Шун — он решил оставить себе имя из прошлого рождения, оно было коротким, хлестко-емким и чем-то напоминало его настоящее — вздрогнул и вскинул взгляд, воскликнув:

— Мои уши вслушивательны и покорно готовы…

Джунпей, не дослушав, кинул в него смоченную в полироли шелковую тряпицу и нахмурился:

— Ты знаешь, как переводится имя нашего рода?

Шун отрицательно качнул головой, хотя в груди вдруг больно стиснуло от слова «нашего».

— Изуки — «луна многих талантов», — с достоинством объявил Джунпей, чуть щурясь — в сумерках он видел плохо. — Отныне ты Изуки Шун, и должен носить это имя с достоинством и почтением, и никогда не упускать возможность обучиться новому мастерству или обрести новое знание.

Шун повторил эти два коротких слова одними губами, на выдохе, и медленно кивнул, не в силах выразить, вычерпать из сердца всю глубину своей благодарности.

Кажется, он все-таки нашел себе новый дом.

* * *

Сказочных персонажей на Земле в действительности не существует. В этом Изуки убедился еще в своей первой земной эпохе, в Китае, подтвердил в провинции Изумо после истории с острозубкой-кицуне и несколькими другими инопланетянами и окончательно закрепил свою веру в этот факт в прошлом году, после истории с каппой в университетском туалете (оказалось, это был малек космической рыбы-иглобрюха, который просто случайно провалился в трещину во времени).

Поэтому теперь, когда новый знакомый, нестерпимо рыжий и нетерпеливый, тащил его по узким пустынным улочкам в погоне за невысоким человечком в треуголке, Изуки лихорадочно вертел в голове разные варианты: кем, в таком случае, мог быть лепрекон? Кто из пришельцев начитался местных книг и решил использовать такую маскировку? Обычно Повелители времени при столкновении на других планетах с представителями иных инопланетных рас поддерживали вежливый взаимный нейтралитет — но «обычно» совершенно не подходило к жизни после Галлифрея, да и за последние лет тридцать Изуки не раз убеждался на личном опыте, что на Землю инопланетные гости почему-то прилетают исключительно с недобрыми намерениями.

А значит, оставаться в стороне он не имел права.

Он ведь был Изуки, пусть и не по крови.

Хаяма вдруг резко дернул его за руку, вырывая из мыслей, и затащил за угол — очевидно, из опасения, что лепрекон может заметить слежку. Хотя Изуки бы очень удивился, если б вдруг выяснилось, что их до сих пор не вычислили: играть в тайных сыщиков оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем он думал.

К тому же, Хаяма, кажется, просто не умел быть незаметным. Яркий и насыщенный, он завораживал и буквально искрил энергией, так, словно ему было тесно в собственном теле — Изуки очень давно не встречал таких людей.

А еще за те десять минут, что они бежали к окраине города вслед за зеленой треуголкой, Хаяма, кажется, попытался пересказать всю свою жизненную историю разом, и Изуки уже успел узнать, что в приюте у Хаямы было двенадцать братьев и семь сестер, в восемь лет его забрала к себе на воспитание пожилая пара, у которой не было детей, он планировал выиграть музыкальный фестиваль и на полученные деньги поехать в Дублин, чтобы научиться паркуру, а потом нелегально отправиться паромом в Америку и оттуда объездить весь мир, лет через десять слетать на Луну, изобрести лекарство от всех видов гриппа, построить где-нибудь в тропиках огромный дом для всех бездомных детей Ирландии и завести ручную птицу, лучше всего хищную.

И Изуки сам не заметил, когда успел рассказать в ответ, что впервые в Европе, хотя объездил весь Восток, что учится на дизайнера и под псевдонимом пишет статьи в пару газет, умеет имитировать звуки всех животных и боится летать. И, кажется, еще что-то бесполезное и смущающее.

Что с ним такое творится?

Они проследили за лепреконом до большого супермаркета на въезде в город. Остановились неподалеку от входа, наблюдая из-за угла, как он деловито выбрал что-то с полки, подошел к кассе и расплатился — кажется — ворохом сухих листьев. И кассир ничуть не удивился ни его странному облику, ни нестандартной валюте! Возможно, лепрекон использовал фильтр восприятия?

Но тогда почему…

Хаяма нетерпеливо выстукивал пальцами на стене немного тревожный ритм, и сосредоточиться не получалось.

Лепрекон вышел из магазина, помедлил на крыльце, тщательно набивая табаком потертую деревянную трубку — она была размером с половину его головы, — потом развернулся и вразвалочку зашагал обратно в город.

Хаяма оценивающе прищурился, перестал барабанить пальцами и заявил:

— Кажется, он направляется к пустырям у скал, по этой улице можно выйти только туда… Идем, я знаю короткую дорогу!

С этими словами он снова сжал ладонь Изуки в своей — тот опять невольно вздрогнул, будто его прошило разрядом тока — и потащил куда-то в заросший крапивой двор.

Не без труда продравшись сквозь больно жгущиеся заросли, они выбрались к ржавой пожарной лестнице, и Хаяма тут же вскарабкался по ней с обезьяньей ловкостью на крышу и пропал за ограждением. Изуки с сомнением поскреб ногтем ржавчину, но все же полез следом.

Шифер предостерегающе поскрипывал под ногами. Вокруг раскинулись невысокие бурые крыши, вдали вздымался одинокий серый шпиль церкви с покосившимся крестом. Небо было ясное и синее, очень летнее, хотя только начался май.

— Давай на перегонки?! — вдруг с ухмылкой предложил Хаяма и первым сорвался с места, легко перепрыгивая на соседнюю крышу.

И Изуки понятия не имел, что за безумие им овладело и куда делась его вечная привычная осторожность, потому что сердца гулко стучали в груди, захотелось немного безумия в размеренном ритме будней — хотя куда уж безумней после полета в Ирландию на какой-то дурацкий и совсем ему не нужный фестиваль! — поэтому он на пробу топнул ногой, проверяя прочность шифера, примерился и тоже прыгнул. А потом побежал, щурясь от бьющего в глаза ветра, приносившего откуда-то с окраин нежный аромат цветущих яблонь.

Правда, как выяснилось, Хаяма немного ошибся в расчетах, и лепрекона они из-за этого едва не потеряли: вместо того, чтобы сразу идти на пустыри, тот сначала завернул в единственный на весь городок магазинчик электронной техники.

Преследователи слезли с очередной крыши — Изуки, не задумываясь, просто спрыгнул в подставленные руки — и выскочили на улицу.

Только чтобы вдруг столкнуться нос к носу с двумя сухонькими старушками в одинаковых белых пальто и с одинаковыми туго закрученными седыми кудряшками. Хаяма разом затормозил и, кажется, попытался спрятаться за спиной Изуки — разница в росте его явно ничуть не смущала.

— Котаро, опять ты себя неприлично ведешь, — строго начала одна из старушек, приставляя к носу пенсне.

— Как можно так носиться! — поддержала вторая, неодобрительно поджимая сухие губы.

Они переглянулись и продолжили, так же подхватывая фразы друг друга:

— Ты так всю молодость растратишь на бесполезную беготню!

— И никогда не найдешь себе достойного места в жизни!

Хаяма громко сглотнул и неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу. Первая из старушек тут же прищурилась, вдруг впившись острым взглядом в Изуки:

— А это кто? Еще и друга совратить решил?

И тут вдруг стало понятно, что больше медлить нельзя. Изуки выпрямился, сам взял за руку Хаяму, сдержанно кивнул и произнес:

— Милые леди, нижайше прошу извинить поспешность нашей неразумной юности. У нас и в мыслях не было ничего совратительно-отвратительного, напротив, мы как раз торопимся занять наиболее выигрышные места в автобусе нашей жизни!

Пару секунд на улице было идеально тихо — только где-то на другом конце города рычал автомобильный мотор. Потом старушки снова переглянулись, вдруг разулыбались и одобрительно протянули, все так же продолжая одна другую:

— Какой миленький…

— И вежливый!

Изуки почувствовал, как у него краснеет шея, отвесил старомодный поклон, приподняв невидимую шляпу — кажется, так раньше было принято в Европе, — и решительно потянул Хаяму за собой дальше по улице, добавив:

— И еще раз прошу нас извинить, иначе, боюсь, автобус уедет без нас!

Стоило им завернуть за угол, как Хаяма вдруг восторженно хохотнул, обхватил его за плечи и воскликнул:

— Как ты их! Ух!!! У меня никогда не получалось так ловко отделаться от этих мегер, — он наклонился, на всякий случай огляделся, и громким шепотом сообщил: — Кажется, они живут тут с тех самых пор, как построили город, и совсем не стареют. Словно они обе роботы! Или инопланетянки какие-нибудь…

— Вполне возможно, — задумчиво согласился Изуки, уж слишком одинаковыми и синхронными были старушки.

И только потом сообразил, что, наверное, не стоило этого так в открытую признавать. А верит ли Хаяма вообще в инопланетян? Как показывала практика, для большинства землян это слово означало только нереальных зеленых человечков из кинофильмов.

Наконец они добрались до магазина электроники и уже привычно остановились за углом, разглядывая сквозь запыленное стекло витрины лепрекона, который о чем-то ожесточенно спорил с консультантом. Хаяма снова принялся нетерпеливо выстукивать по стене ритм, прерывистый и какой-то неправильный, и Изуки все-таки не выдержал, спросил:

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

Хотя глупый ведь вопрос, у нервных тиков нет осознанной цели…

Но Хаяма вздрогнул, виновато взглянул на него и поспешил сжать руку в кулак, потом неловко пожал плечами:

— Ну… просто… Этот ритм — он у меня в голове постоянно, на грани осознания, стучит и отвлекает. Прекращается только тогда, когда я играю на барабанах или куда-то быстро бегу… или на что-то очень-очень сильно отвлекаюсь…

Изуки нахмурился, пытаясь поймать за хвост мелькнувшую мысль — что-то это ему напоминало, что-то похожее он уже однажды слышал.

Но в это мгновение в его кармане вдруг разорался телефон, радостно оповещая улицу: «Pretty woman walking down the street!». Эту песню на свой вызов Лео поставил сам, загрузив запись в исполнении своего друга Джека.

Изуки, раздраженно зашипев, торопливо выцарапал телефон и ответил на звонок.

— Представляешь, как обидно, — тут же трагически вздохнул в трубку Лео, — рейс Мако-чана задержали в Тель-Авиве, скорее всего, он не успеет прибыть до начала фестиваля! И с остальными я тоже никак связаться не могу…

Изуки озадаченно моргнул, не сразу сообразив, о чем он — вчерашние разговоры о репетиции и вообще сам фестиваль теперь казались очень далекими и неважными, — но все же согласно протянул:

— Да, обидно… жалко, что так получается…

— Но зато мне звонил Джун-чан! — перебил Лео уже совершенно другим, радостным и самодовольным голосом. — И он тебе передает привет. Ну, вернее, прямо он так никогда не скажет, разумеется, но внутренне он желает тебе всяческих благ!

И Изуки, чувствуя, как разом пересохло горло, просто молча закрыл глаза.

Потому что он действительно испытывал постоянно смутное чувство дежа вю при взгляде на лицо Лео — тот был неуловимо похож на правителя провинции Изумо: тот же разрез глаз, знакомый наклон головы, легко скользящий по плечам шелк волос… Словно они были дальними родственниками — а может, род Мибучи и правда терялся своими корнями где-то в тех веках.

Но Хьюга…

Хьюга Джунпей был и внешне, и по характеру точной копией Изуки Джунпея. Даже имена у них совпадали. И это казалось совершенно невозможным — чтобы атомы снова сложились в тот же идентичный узор, чтобы вселенная повторила саму себя… Отличия наверняка были, не могли не быть — но Изуки просто не способен был заставить себя внимательней всмотреться в Хьюгу, чтобы их найти, поговорить с ним, подружиться, как того хотел Лео. Потому что видел на месте серьезного строгого адвоката своего мертвого названого брата, давным-давно развеянного пылью веков.

И такое невозможное, нереальное совпадение…

— Эй, он выходит! — вдруг ворвался в его мысли взволнованный голос Хаямы.

Изуки сглотнул, открыл глаза, коротко бросил в трубку:

— Лео, прости, мне сейчас некогда, я потом перезвоню! — и нажал отбой.

Лепрекон зачем-то купил в магазине телевизор. Большую плоскую панель, под весом которой теперь сгибался, как черепаха. Огляделся по сторонам, поправил на спине громоздкую коробку.

А потом вдруг направился прямо в их сторону.

Изуки растерянно отпрянул, уткнулся спиной в грудь Хаямы, заозирался:

— Надо спрятаться!

— Ага! — тут же поддержал Хаяма, тоже торопливо оглядываясь. — Только, кажется, некуда…

Изуки сам не смог бы объяснить, почему так разволновался, почему вдруг показалось настолько важным, чтобы их нелепую слежку не раскрыли.

И как-то совсем растерялся, совершенно не сообразил, что происходит, когда Хаяма вдруг несильно толкнул его спиной к стене, заслонил собой улицу, смущенно пробормотал:

— В фильмах этот маневр всегда срабатывает… может, и у нас получился…

И поцеловал.

Сначала просто прижался губами, сухими и обветренными, коротко выдохнул — от него пахло желтой солнечной соломой и каким-то сладким сиропом, — потом словно на пробу осторожно ткнулся языком.

И Изуки от растерянности поддался — приоткрыл рот, вцепился пальцами в широкие плечи, чтобы не упасть. Едва не захлебнулся от неожиданности коротким стыдным стоном, когда чужой горячий язык неуверенно пощекотал его небо.

Что-то упало на тротуар с негромким стуком — Изуки отстраненно сообразил, что Хаяма выронил из-под мышки скейт.

Кажется, отвлекательный маневр сработал на все сто: Изуки понятия не имел, удалось ли им отвлечь внимание лепрекона… но сами они отвлеклись изрядно.

Он грудью чувствовал странную выпуклость под толстовкой Хаямы — какой-то кулон? — это что-то сквозь ткань больно давило на ребро, но все равно хотелось прижаться еще ближе, еще теснее.

Целовался Хаяма не особо умело, но очень старательно и жадно. Правда, не то чтобы Изуки был таким уже экспертом — отношений с людьми он избегал, прекрасно зная, как больно будет потом, через какую-то пару десятков лет…

Эта мысль остро уколола где-то в груди, и он прервал поцелуй первым, отвернул голову.

Хаяма жарко и хрипло дышал ему в шею, потом ткнулся мокрыми губами в щеку и вдруг шепнул:

— Ты веришь в любовь с первого столкновения?

Изуки, не удержавшись, посмотрел в его глаза — зеленовато-шальные, с огромными расширившимися зрачками и очень честные — и сказал в ответ какую-то глупость:

— Так зарождаются галактики.

Ему никак не удавалось стряхнуть полуреальное ощущение, словно они знают друг друга давным-давно, вместе сбежали из Академии со скучных лекций по теории относительности черных дыр и украли напрокат чью-то ТАРДИС…

И это чувство было очень странное, опасное и неправильное.

* * *

К сожалению, Шун с рождения был очень неправильным Повелителем времени — он боялся и не искал перемен.

Однако каждый раз они находили его сами.

Шун не хотел оставлять Изумо. Он собирался спокойно дожить в мирной провинции свою третью реинкарнацию, вырастить внуков правителя на диковинных историях, наполовину услышанных в Академии и наполовину выдуманных.

А в итоге он не провел со своей новой семьей и пяти лет: просто гулял в бамбуковой роще перед ужином — и провалился в трещину в пространстве и времени. Слишком поздно ее заметил, попытался ускользнуть, за что-нибудь уцепиться, высвободиться…

Но тщетно.

Его затянуло, засосало, закружило в черном безмолвии, как следует разжевало — и выплюнуло несколько веков спустя в театре дзерури прямо под ноги Такэмото Гидаю. И завода в манипуляторе временной воронки осталось еще всего на два перемещения — и только вперед. Он не мог вернуться обратно в свою провинцию Изумо. Поэтому ему не осталось ничего иного, кроме как вступить в гильдию профессиональных сказителей и сочинять сюжеты постановок.

Именно после этого он начал воспринимать себя как Изуки. Принял это имя в качестве единственной тонкой ниточки-связи с ускользнувшим временем и оставшимися там дорогими ему людьми.

И именно поэтому, когда заметил, что его тело снова начало стареть, хоть и гораздо медленнее, чем человеческое, потратил энергию еще одной регенерации, чтобы вернуть себе молодость, при этом не меняясь. Он слишком боялся потерять себя окончательно, из-за чего отчаянно цеплялся за подаренное ему на Земле имя, изо всех сил стараясь забыть данное в Академии.

Когда гильдия распалась, он еще раз использовал временную воронку, чтобы перенестись в конец девятнадцатого века. После Изумо он старался ни с кем близко не общаться, со всеми знакомыми поддерживал вежливую дистанцию: люди старились и умирали, и от этого каждый раз становилось больно и одиноко.

Изуки повезло, что в этой реинкарнации у него оказалась обычная для восточного человека внешность, никто не оглядывался на него дважды. Когда становилось слишком очевидно, что он стареет несравнимо медленнее обычных людей, он переезжал в другую страну: из Японии снова в Китай, из Китая в Бирму, из Бирмы во Вьетнам. Все войны двадцатого века он трусливо переждал в Тибете, повторяя себе, что не имеет права вмешиваться и кардинально менять Земную историю — но на самом деле ему просто было страшно.

В какой-то момент для поддержания молодости и силы пришлось потратить энергию еще одной реинкарнации — и так жизни хватало на гораздо меньший срок… но Изуки не жалел.

И он продолжал писать — в каждом веке. А потом очень долго смеялся, когда случайно обнаруживал в библиотеках или музеях что-то из своих сочинений, почти неузнаваемо искаженное временем и чужой интерпретацией.

Европу и в особенности Великобританию Изуки старательно избегал: там слишком велик был шанс случайно столкнуться с Доктором. Последним оставшимся во вселенной Повелителем времени, если не считать самого Изуки — и Изуки очень не хотел, чтобы его считали: чересчур много пугающих историй слышал он о Докторе, спасителе и уничтожителе. Изуки его уважал и одновременно боялся, особенно когда сталкивался с кем-то из мирных инопланетных гостей, которые рассказывали ему о новых ужасающих подвигах Доктора.

Изуки прекрасно знал, что мир совсем не так стабилен и спокоен, как считало большинство жителей Земли. Он помнил огромные разноцветные планеты в пустеющем небе, тиранию Мастера в год, которого не было, космос без звезд, остановившееся и стирающееся время, черные кубики со смертоносными разрядами тока… сотни других пугающих случаев…

Иногда его посещала мысль, что хватит прятаться, это недостойно славного имени рода Изуки, он должен перебороть свой страх и лично встретиться с Доктором, предложить ему свою помощь.

Но чем реально мог бы помочь в вершении судеб мира недоучившийся в Академии неопытный мальчишка без средств к свободному перемещению во времени и пространстве?

Он не готов был взять на себя ответственность за перемены в мире.

И еще сильнее Изуки в этом убедился, когда однажды столкнулся на окраине Киото с Корсаром. Сначала глазам своим не поверил, увидев полноценно работающую и замаскированную под такси ТАРДИС, совсем не похожую на потрепанную машину времени Доктора.

И только потом сообразил, что Корсар попал на Землю из другой временной линии, еще до падения Галлифрея.

Корсар, шумный и общительный, звал Изуки с собой, предлагал подкинуть до дома или взять путешествовать. Его спутник-сонтаранец, лысый, как лампочка, и морщинистый, как крот, упорно звавший Изуки «девочкой», был совсем не против, потому что давно уже планировал вернуться домой, но не хотел бросать взбалмошного Повелителя времени в одиночестве.

У Изуки буквально внутри все скрутило до боли, когда он все-таки выдавил из себя короткое, но такое мучительно сложное: «Нет».

Про будущее он Корсару так и не рассказал.

Переживать боль в одиночестве было привычней и проще.

* * *

После внепланового поцелуя Изуки стал чувствовать себя еще более странно — будто на самом деле находился совсем не здесь и вообще провалился в очередную временно-пространственную трещину в параллельную вселенную и даже этого не заметил.

А еще он не заметил, куда успел исчезнуть лепрекон, пока они отвлекались на свой маневр. Судя по тому, как лихорадочно вертел головой по сторонам Хаяма, он его тоже упустил.

Хотя — еще раз: зачем вообще они взялись преследовать этого странного персонажа из местного фольклора?

— Мы его потеряли! — взволнованно воскликнул Хаяма и явно вознамерился бежать куда-то наугад, но Изуки вовремя успел ухватить его за рукав.

— Ничего, сейчас найдем! — пообещал он, доставая из-за пазухи звуковое перо и настраивая его, чтобы выследить сигнал от телевизора — к счастью, так можно было найти любую технику, даже выключенную.

Перо негромко пискнуло, засветилось зеленым по краям. А в следующее мгновение в поле зрения Изуки возникла голова любопытного Хаямы, который нагло потянул пальцы пощупать:

— Ух ты, какое классное перо! А оно настоящее?! В холмах за приютом жили орлы, мы один раз ходили искать их гнездо, только так и не нашли. Правда, я нашел кое-что другое, но орлиное гнездо все равно хочу когда-нибудь увидеть!

Изуки в последний момент отдернул перо — иначе кого-то точно шибануло бы током — и указал подбородком на боковой проулок:

— Он пошел туда!

Хаяма проводил перо разочарованным взглядом, вздохнул, но быстро оправился, наступил на край скейта, чтобы его перевернуть, и объявил:

— Ничего, мы сейчас ускоримся и быстро его нагоним!

Он вскочил на доску — и вдруг потянул Изуки тоже, вынуждая встать перед ним, обхватил одной рукой за пояс.

— Я не думаю, что на скейте правильно кататься так, — озадаченно отметил Изуки.

— Все, что правильно — слишком скучно! — громко объявил Хаяма, так, что в его голосе просто прощупывалась широченная улыбка.

И сильно оттолкнулся правой ногой.

Скейт тут же сорвался с места, коротко взвизгнул, как автомобиль покрышками, и с совершенно неприличной и невозможной для скейта скоростью понесся в проулок. Изуки потерял равновесие и едва не свалился от неожиданности, но Хаяма удержал его, довольно засмеялся и оттолкнулся снова.

Ветер со свистом бил в лицо, вышибая из-под век слезы, дома проносились мимо бурой смазанной полосой. Колесики подскакивали на выбившихся из кладки камнях, и вибрация дрожью отдавалась прямо в зубы. Дышать выходило через раз, а скейт все разгонялся, и разгонялся, и разгонялся!

Пока они наконец не вылетели — в буквальном смысле вылетели! — на широкое зеленое поле на окраине города. Дорога резко закончилась, скейт забуксовал, и Хаяма крикнул:

— Прыгай!

Они даже каким-то чудом умудрились не упасть. Удачно спрыгнули на обочину, цепляясь друг за друга.

Скейт влетел в густые заросли лопухов, снова взвыл, перевернулся и упал, отчаянно вращая колесами — было немного похоже на перевернувшегося на спинку жука, дергающего лапками.

Изуки прерывисто выдохнул, не без труда выпутался из рук Хаямы — и решительно направился к подозрительному транспортному устройству. Избегая дотрагиваться до него, провел над доской пером, считывая показатели, и изумленно присвистнул: у скейта оказалось антгравитационное поле! И вообще при его создании явно использовались звуковые технологии, но ядро данных было заблокировано, и снять маскировку не удалось. Однако скейтом это устройство совершенно точно не было.

— Откуда он у тебя?! — потрясенно выдохнул Изуки.

Он очень, очень давно не видел ничего подобного и совершенно не ожидал встретить здесь!

Хаяма поскреб в затылке и простодушно сообщил:

— Нашел в пещере. А что, с ним что-то не так?

Ответить Изуки не успел — потому что наконец-то поднял голову и посмотрел в поле.

Над которым, в самом центре, завис небольшой летательный аппарат категории В, похожий на плоскую тарелку с светящимся радужным желе.

Под ним в вытоптанной траве сидели вокруг распакованного черного плазменного телевизора целых пять лепреконов и ожесточенно тачали башмаки — стук их молоточков о подошвы был слышен даже отсюда.

Несколько минут Изуки и Хаяма дружно молчали, недоверчиво разглядывая явление. По дорожке вдоль поля неторопливо шел старик с косой и мешком травы за плечами, но он явно ничего необычного не замечал.

Наконец Хаяма отмер первым и восторженно выдохнул:

— Инопланетяне! Настоящие! Как думаешь, это значит, что скоро к нам прилетит Доктор?!

И Изуки, совершенно не ожидавший услышать от него последнее слово, резко развернулся, впился в его лицо потрясенным взглядом и выдохнул:

— Ты знаешь про Доктора?

Неужели… но почему… то есть, Изуки и здесь тоже опоздал, попытался занять не свое место…

Глаза Хаямы воодушевленно засверкали:

— Конечно! Он же часто бывает в Британии. Правда, обычно у этих зануд англичан, но в Ирландию тоже пару раз заглядывал. Троюродная сестра моей второй бабушки по материнской линии даже лично его видела и рассказывала всякое! Я ей всегда жутко завидовал!

Кажется, он готов был распинаться еще очень долго, но Изуки стиснул зубы, почувствовав, как где-то в груди больно уколола совершенно внезапная и неуместная ревность, потом схватил Хаяму за руку и первым решительно шагнул в поле:

— Пойдем! Нужно узнать, что им тут нужно, пока это не стало слишком натужно!

Совсем не кстати мелькнула мысль, что если б он, как Доктор, путешествовал на своей собственной ТАРДИС — обязательно пригласил бы Хаяму с собой в качестве спутника.

И тот ведь согласился бы, правда?..

Лепреконы никуда не пытались исчезнуть. На самом деле, они даже не соизволили отвлечься от работы, чтобы посмотреть на гостей — пока те не подошли совсем близко, к границе вытоптанного круга. Тогда самый морщинистый лепрекон, в зеленой треуголке — остальные были в голубых — поднял голову, прищурил маленькие черные глазки и с тщательно отрепетированной торжественностью возгласил:

— Приветствуем вас, земляне. Вы прошли тест, а значит, достойны участвовать в финальном испытании!

И эта фраза была такой стандартной, настолько ожидаемой в этой ситуации, что Изуки она совершенно не понравилась.

Хаяма заметно удивился, на всякий случай огляделся по сторонам, убеждаясь, что обратились именно к ним, и поинтересовался:

— А что за испытание?

И, разумеется, это был неправильный вопрос. Очень-очень неправильный.

Старший лепрекон расплылся в довольной улыбке, демонстрируя острые золотые зубы, и кивнул на траву перед собой — остальные лепреконы покорно расселись по сторонам, освобождая место:

— Присаживайтесь, и да начнется игра за судьбу Земли!

Почему всегда, вот просто всегда на кону стояла именно судьба целой Земли и никак иначе?

Но выбора особо не было, поэтому они действительно устроились напротив лидера инопланетян. Изуки, переборов невольное отвращение, внимательней вгляделся в его глазки, потом в сияющие клыки — и наконец понял:

— Вы — зубоскальные авреусы с третьей планеты Сириуса! 

Мелкие вредители-падальщики, которые живут в искусственно спроектированных скафандрах. Для создания этих скафандров им необходимо золото, и они странствуют от планеты к планете, заморачивая местное население и высасывая все их ценные ресурсы. Изуки очень хорошо запомнил энциклопедическую статью про них из раздела «космические паразиты».

Главный авреус прищурился еще сильнее, усилив сходство с кротом, и отметил:

— А вы неплохо осведомлены для обитателей такой технически и культурно отсталой планеты. Но это неважно! Мы начинаем игру!

Он хлопнул в ладоши — и вокруг них с тарелки опустился искрящийся радужный занавес силового поля.

— А что за игра-то? — с опозданием уточнил Хаяма, нетерпеливо ерзая на месте.

Похоже, он ничуть не был испуган и вообще воспринимал все происходящее, как веселое приключение.

Изуки наблюдал за ним с искренним изумлением — ну, в любом случае, на рыжего веснушчатого Хаяму с чуть припухшими губами смотреть было куда приятней, чем на морщинистых авреусов.

— Мы будем загадывать друг другу загадки, и победитель получит в качестве приза Землю! — самодовольно объявил главный авреус, втыкая в зубы курительную трубку. На самом деле это наверняка был паропровод, позволявший контролировать температурный режим внутри скафандра — авреусы видоизменяли свои скафандры, маскируясь под характерные для каждой новой планеты объекты и устройства. Правда, лепреконов они выбрали довольно опрометчиво, это явно нельзя назвать самой удачной идеей для маскировки.

И только потом до Изуки дошел смысл прозвучавших слов.

Еще один из авреусов дотянулся и с довольным видом похлопал ладонью по телевизору:

— И когда мы выиграем — обязательно затранслируем по этой штуке сообщение всем жителям Земли о нашем господстве. С приказом незамедлительно доставить нам все золото!

— Не разбалтывай стратегические планы противникам! — тут же строго окрикнул главный и врезал ему по треуголке своей трубкой.

Хаяма озадаченно потер лоб ладонью и уточнил:

— Мы будем разыгрывать Землю — в загадки?

У Изуки мелькнуло нехорошее подозрение, что идею они почерпнули из одной земной книжки, он даже догадывался, какой именно — авреусы наверняка прочитали ее, когда разыскивали информацию про Землю, и наткнулись заодно на описания лепреконов…

— В загадки, — бескомпромиссно рявкнул главный, которому явно надоело затянувшееся вступление, и сходу загадал: — Кто утром ходит на четырех ногах, днем на двух, а вечером на трех?!

Очевидно, эту загадку они тоже вычитали в своей базе данных.

— Любое гуманоидное существо, хотя классический ответ — человек, — ответил Изуки, внимательно следя за реакцией авреусов.

Они удивленно застыли, потом главный недоверчиво пролистал электронное табло у себя на запястье и раздраженно буркнул:

— Ну вот, а я посчитал, что, раз она старая, современные земляне ее не знают… Хорошо, ваша очередь!

— Я такой правда не знал, — озадаченно пробормотал себе под нос Хаяма, но, к счастью, авреусы его не услышали.

Изуки задумчиво потер подбородок пальцем. Вообще соглашаться на правила чужой игры с их стороны было очень опрометчиво, космические паразиты никогда никаких правил не придерживались, но… Похоже, особого выбора у них теперь и правда не было.

Так что он прокрутил в памяти пару старых заготовок и нараспев произнес:

— Был однажды я в Тибете, там меня встречали дети: отведи нас в зоопарк, увидим деда мы хоть так!

Под радужным занавесом повисло напряженное молчание — Изуки буквально слышал, как ворочаются шестеренки в скафандрах авреусов.

— Я знаю, я понял! — вдруг воскликнул Хаяма, просияв широкой улыбкой — Изуки еле успел зажать ему рот ладонью.

Но главный авреус тоже вдруг просветлел лицом и с притворно небрежным видом сообщил:

— Это лама! Было просто! — и тут же загадал следующую головоломку: — Всемирный разрушитель, чьи шаги тихи, несется в чудодейственной машине, и все уничтожает на своем пути!

Изуки замер, с трудом пытаясь вытеснить из мыслей образ синей полицейской будки. Но ведь не может же ответ правда быть таким…

— Время! — опередил его Хаяма и сел по-другому, скрестив ноги. — Можно, можно теперь я?! Мертвец вершит судьбу живого, держащего его в своих руках! — наклонился к Изуки и шепнул: — Это любимая моего деда!

На сей раз авреусы думали несколько минут, даже шепотом посовещались, прежде чем все-таки ответить «игральные кости». Очевидно, информация о уже существующих загадках содержалась в их базах данных, а значит, придется и дальше импровизировать и сочинять что-то новое.

Они обменивались загадками, как ударами, быстро и хлестко. Авреусы совершенно не давали «землянам» времени спокойно сосредоточиться и подумать, но сами всякий раз долго совещались.

Изуки сидел почти неподвижно, плечом ощущая исходящий от Хаямы живой жар. От напряжения и духоты по вискам щекотно струились капли пота, и он уже сбился со счета, сколько загадок прозвучало — они постепенно становились все более и более странными.

А потом главный авреус вдруг огласил совсем простую детскую загадку:

— Одним круглым золотым очагом весь мир обогревается!

Вот только глазки его сверкнули подозрительно зло и хитро, но заподозривший подвох Изуки не успел вовремя остановить Хаяму, который воскликнул:

— Солнце!

Авреусы все, как один, медленно расплылись в совершенно одинаковых зубастых улыбках.

— А вот и неправильно! — самодовольно объявил главный. — Для нас это Сириус!

— Но… это ведь нелогично, — растерянно пробормотал Хаяма, в поисках поддержки взглянув на Изуки. — Мы же сейчас на Земле и…

Но авреус вскочил на ноги, разъяренно топнул босой ступней и рявкнул:

— Я сказал, что это неправильный ответ — значит, это неправильный ответ! Мне надоело!

И Изуки почувствовал, как холодеет все внутри, как цепенеют руки от дурного предчувствия. Ему следовало помнить, что авреусы действительно никогда не играют честно.

Но он ничего, совершенно ничего не успевал и не мог сделать, абсолютно бесполезный, позор и выбраковка всего рода Повелителей времени — потому что главный авреус наставил на Хаяму свою курительную трубку и злорадно сообщил:

— Ты проиграл, и сейчас у тебя остановится сердце!

И Изуки даже не успел прочувствовать весь сюрреалистический ужас происходящего: только что они играли в дурацкую, хотя довольно забавную игру — и вдруг она сменилась чем-то бесповоротным и страшным.

И он по-прежнему не мог пошевелиться — только смотрел.

Как недоверчиво расширяются глаза Хаямы.

Как он с обиженной растерянностью признается:

— Но я не хочу умирать!

Как из трубки вылетает зеленый разряд тока и бьет его в грудь, прямо туда, где под клеткой ребер прячется сердце.

Как глаза Хаямы закатываются, как он бледнеет и с прерывистым хрипом валится навзничь, в вытоптанную зеленую траву. 

И Изуки не вмешался, не предложил в качестве жертвы себя. Не помог, не спас. Отступил, оступился, струсил, упустил, недостоин, предатель, пустышка, виновный, безымянный…

Перед глазами почернело, а потом темнота сменилась вереницей воспоминаний, коротко-обрывистых, быстрых и легких, как дым. Горьких и отравляющих невозможностью их вернуть.

Девственные страницы лежат перед ним, и слова великого сокровенного знания сами стекают с кисти под восторженно-доверчивыми взглядами учеников.

Господин Изумо весело смеется, запрокинув голову, и засмотревшийся Джунпей режет палец о лезвие собственной катаны.

Гидаю придирчиво рассматривает новую куклу для спектакля, а Изуки неторопливо зачитывает вслух придуманный сюжет.

Вершина Фудзи воспаленно краснеет под руками Хокусая.

Ее отражением — пламенеет алый закат, сравнимый с концом вселенной, догорающий в горах Тибета.

Гремят взрывы, и над горизонтом вырастают ужасающие дымные грибы.

В светлой просторной аудитории университета Изуки снова берет в руки кисть и проводит по холсту ярко-голубую черту.

Лица, лица, лица — дорогие, безразличные, знакомые, чужие, веселые, злые, печальные, любимые — проносятся в его сознании неразрывной цепью, все быстрее и быстрее, сливаясь в неразличимое, неразборчивое полотно…

И только самое последнее воспоминание хлестко бьет по всей его сути изнутри, как хвостик оборвавшейся кинопленки, яркое и четкое: сухие и обветренные губы Хаямы.

Это неправильно, невозможно, нелогично, они ведь были знакомы всего несколько часов, они совсем не знают друг друга — и совсем не важно, что чувство такое, будто знают, _знают_ , — Изуки просто не может быть так больно, словно это его собственное сердце преждевременно остановилось в груди!

И дышать совершенно невозможно от отчаянья и давящей вины, Изуки чувствует, что ответственность лежит только на нем, и кислотой разъедает тоска по несбывшемуся — ведь он снова остался один, бесповоротно один, и всего его стремительно пожирает пугающее чувство полета-падения, как в ненавистном самолете…

Словно со стороны Изуки следил, как один из авреусов приблизился к Хаяме, извлек из-за ворота его толстовки старомодные часы на цепочке, блестевшие от наполовину стершегося слоя позолоты, — так вот что больно утыкалось Изуки в грудь, пока они целовались, и неужели это было всего час назад, ведь чувство такое, словно в прошлой реинкарнации — и со всей силы дернул на себя.

Цепочка не поддалась.

А Хаяма вдруг распахнул глаза, страшно захрипел в попытке сделать вдох, схватился на часы и требовательно прорычал:

— Отдай! Это… мое… единственное наследство!

Авреус от испуга и неожиданности отскочил назад. Главный тоже вздрогнул и даже выронил свой башмак, который все это время держал в руке.

Под радужным занавесом снова повисла тишина.

Изуки неотрывно смотрел на вновь закатившиеся глаза Хаямы, и в голове смутной догадкой неповоротливо билась одна-единственная мысль: на каком языке они разговаривали все это время?

Потому что вряд ли в корабле авреусов установлена матрица автоматического перевода, какими были оборудованы все ТАРДИС.

И вряд ли космические паразиты удосужились выучить хотя бы один из земных языков, даже самый распространенный.

Изуки медленно поднялся на ноги, так же медленно протянул руку и поднял с травы откатившийся к нему башмак. Уродливая старая кожа в его ладони тут же осыпалась голограммой, оставив продолговатую черную пластинку.

Технология Повелителей времени.

Прибор для считывания поверхностных мыслей.

— Вы жульничали, — тихо и очень спокойно выдохнул Изуки.

Вот как авреусы отгадывали все загадки: просто прочитывали ответы в сознании противников — ведь, когда загадываешь головоломку, сам просто не можешь при этом не подумать о ее отгадке.

Главный авреус инстинктивно отступил на шаг, потом угрожающе выставил вперед свою трубку и высокомерно начал:

— Что ты можешь в этом понимать, человек…

— Человек не поймет, — все так же спокойно, почти бесстрастно согласился Изуки. — Но я не человек.

И наконец поднял взгляд на авреусов.

Столько веков он мечтал стать именно человеком, несмотря на цепенящий страх окончательной смерти.

Сколько веков он только ждал и отсиживался в стороне, но никогда не действовал, не вмешивался, ничего не менял…

Но время приходит ко всем и для всего.

Главный авреус вдруг всполошился, выпрямился, затрясся в испуганной догадке:

— Нет, невозможно, мы проверили, Доктор сейчас находится в Лондоне в 1892 году!

— Я не Доктор. Я другой, — сообщил Изуки, и даже не захотелось каламбурить. — Но подумай в таком случае: кто я и почему я могу сделать так, но вы обо мне даже не слышали?

Наверное, это был самый большой блеф в его жизни — потому что даже он сам не был уверен, что блефует, когда достал свое звуковое перо и направил к манипулятору временной воронки у себя на запястье.

Энергия заискрила, защелкала, заплясала опасными сиреневыми нитями, и Изуки забормотал, как заклинание, отдавшись потоку словно не своих, а пришедших извне мыслей:

— Долгая дорога ожидает дорогих гостей, не было и уж не будет никаких от них вестей, долгая дорога вам выпадает в дом другой…

В конце концов, слова и рифмы — это прежде всего ритм, воздействие звуком.  
А звук — любимая технология Повелителей времени.

Он сосредоточился, перенаправил энергию со своего браслета на корабль авреусов, увеличил напряжение — до надрывного звона в ушах — и без малейшей доли сомнения потратил последний заряд, закончив:

— Дорогой дороги и плотнее дверь закрой!

Вспышка, такая ослепительная, что день на несколько мгновений превратился в глухую ночь, — а потом все пропало.

Корабль авреусов вместе со своими хозяевами, без сомнения растерянными и ошеломленными, переместился в будущее, на несколько десятков веков вперед. И пусть незваные гости разбираются с гораздо более развитой в техническом плане Землей где-нибудь в пятьдесят первом столетии.

Изуки опустил дрожащие руки, едва не выронив из пальцев перо, прерывисто выдохнул…

А потом опомнился, со всех ног кинулся к неподвижному Хаяме. Зашарил ладонями по его телу — все еще теплому, живому — проигнорировал болезненный стон, примерился и, до крови закусив нижнюю губу, со всей силы вонзил острый кончик пера Хаяме в грудь. И послал короткий разряд тока, снова запуская остановленное сердце.

Хаяма завопил от боли, вскинулся, дернулся в сторону — но Изуки не пустил, бессильно навалился сверху, прижимая к земле и крепко зажмурившись, чтобы остановить невольные слезы.

И замер, вслушиваясь и не веря самому себе, своей безумной догадке.

Ему не померещилось тогда, когда они только столкнулись в первый раз, он действительно это услышал, не придумал себе.

И теперь Изуки лежал и грудью чувствовал, сквозь одежду, кожу, плоть и ребра, как в груди Хаямы неровным эхом бились два сердца.

Позолоченные часы игриво блестели в траве.

* * *

На фестиваль они в итоге так и не пошли — не то что играть, даже просто думать о музыке оба были не в состоянии, да и Лео прислал смску с сообщением, что остальные участники группы так и не смогли добраться в Ирландию. Изуки даже не понял, в какой именно момент догадался, что взбалмошный барабанщик, на выходки которого так часто жаловался Лео, — это именно Хаяма. Собственно, теперь это было неважно.

Произошедшие с утра события оказались слишком поворотными и стремительными, чтобы так быстро их осмыслить и уложить в голове. Изуки за короткий промежуток времени пережил такой вихрь самых разных чувств и эмоций, что теперь никак не мог прийти в себя. Все не удавалось отделаться от навязчивой мысли, что это был самый длинный день в его жизни – и, без сомнения, один из самых жизнепеременных.

Хаяма на какое-то время притих — наверняка у него еще болело одно из сердец — а потом накинулся с расспросами, блестя глазами, как ребенок, которому пообещали рассказать на ночь невероятную сказку. С тем лишь отличием, что сказка эта включала в себя только правду и ничего кроме правды.

Они перекусили в каком-то пабе — Хаяма гордо объявил, что это лучший в городе и тут готовят самое вкусное рагу, но Изуки даже не почувствовал вкуса, — а потом пошли в холмы за приютом, о которых Хаяма упоминал вскользь в своих торопливых рассказах.

Фестиваль гремел и шумел, как волны прибоя, на другом конце города, и темно-фиолетовые сумерки неспешно опускались на весенние травы.

Хаяма уже довольно долго молчал, задумчиво хмурясь, пока они шли через поле, и Изуки почему-то хотелось протянуть руку и пальцем разгладить морщинку у него на лбу, пришлось даже спрятать ладони в карманы джинсов, чтобы справиться с непонятным искушением.

Они подошли к небольшой пещере среди холмов — здесь якобы было «очень уютно и совершенно точно никто не побеспокоит и вообще тебе понравится!» — когда Хаяма вдруг застыл, переменился в лице и потрясенно воскликнул, очевидно, вынеся для себя из рассказа Изуки главную мысль:

— То есть, мы с тобой тоже инопланетяне?! И даже одного вида?

И он в этот момент выглядел так трогательно и нелепо, что Изуки все-таки не удержался, ласково взъерошил ему жесткие короткие волосы на затылке и первым шагнул в пещеру.

И потрясенно замер на пороге, словно его ударили под дых бетонной плитой.

Потому что изнутри это оказалась совсем не пещера.

А самая настоящая рубка управления, мягко переливавшаяся голубыми и зелеными огнями, приветственно загудевшая, почувствовав в себе энергию сразу двух Повелителей времени. Приборная панель ожила, защелкала рычажками, вывела голограмму с надписью на галлифрейском — и дыхание снова перехватило от родного, но так давно не виденного причудливого шрифта: «Добро пожаловать!».

«Правда, я нашел кое-что другое», — всплыли в памяти слова Хаямы.

Недоверие боролось с благоговением и безнадежно проигрывало.

— Это же… это… это ведь ТАРДИС! — наконец потрясенно выдохнул Изуки, чувствуя, как по щеке щекотно потекло что-то мокрое. — Самая настоящая ТАРДИС…

Живая, полноценная ТАРДИС с совершенно исправным механизмом маскировки, придавшим ей вид одинокой пещеры среди скалистых холмов.

Это было невозможно, и в то же время логично, и совершенно чудесно, и сказочно — так, как никогда не бывает в самих сказках…

— Эй, эй! — обеспокоенно воскликнул Хаяма, хватая его за плечо и проводя теплой мозолистой ладонью по щеке. — Ты чего вдруг ревешь?! Тебе тут не нравится?

— Наоборот, — глухо выдохнул Изуки и ткнулся лбом ему в шею. — Очень нравится.

Он больше не был заперт в одном времени на одной-единственной планете.

Теперь они в любой момент могли улететь отсюда — вместе!

Внутри внезапно все скрутило болезненным узлом пополам с совершенно немыслимым облегчением — потому что Изуки запрещал себе об этом думать, прятался от этого знания… но все равно никогда не мог изменить свою природу: мучительная тоска по путешествиям — неизменная психологическая потребность всех Повелителей времени. Именно поэтому он постоянно переезжал из страны в страну, объездил весь Восток — но этого было мало, мало, мало, вся Земля слишком маленькая и тесная!

Изуки всем телом впитывал в себя живую ласковую энергию времени, которой был лишен так долго. Под ее воздействием множество маленьких Изуки из его воспоминаний перекрутились, наслаиваясь друг на друга, а потом разложились по порядку и наконец-то слились воедино.

Он чувствовал, что ТАРДИС немного повреждена, но несильно, и знал, что быстро сможет ее починить. Должно быть, Хаяма пережил аварию, возможно, был сильно ранен, и из-за стресса реинкарнировал в маленького ребенка и запер свою суть и воспоминания в часах, неосознанно притворился человеком, чтобы защитить себя…

Но больше в этом нет необходимости.

Больше их — Хаяму, Изуки, ТАРДИС, чудесную-невероятную-волшебную ТАРДИС — здесь ничего не держит!

Он так погрузился в свои мысли и ощущения, в осознание неуверенно-осторожных прикосновений Хаямы — к спине, к волосам, — что даже не сразу услышал странное тревожное шипение, с опозданием осознал, как что-то гладкое и гибкое обвилось вокруг его лодыжки.

А в следующее мгновение их резко дернуло в разные стороны, отрывая друг от друга. Холодные кабели, торчавшие из стены, словно ожили и плотно оплели руки и ноги, так быстро, что Изуки даже не успел вдохнуть — и, медленно холодея от ужаса, понял, что не в состоянии пошевелиться. Прямо напротив него висел вниз головой и ожесточенно ругался Хаяма, вызывая невидимого и неведомого противника на бой за судьбу Земли.

ТАРДИС встревоженно мигала, не в силах вычислить угрозу и как-то помешать.

А потом из-за спины раздался знакомый печальный голос:

— Мне страшно представить, сколько вам обоим лет — но какие же вы при этом оба наивные дети.

И Изуки закаменел, не в силах поверить.

Лео медленно шагнул вперед, вступая в круг света, словно красуясь. Лениво огляделся по сторонам, удивленно присвистнул:

— Так это и есть ТАРДИС? А они действительно внутри больше, чем снаружи…

На его ухе поблескивала и переливалась зелеными огнями серебристая пластинка пирсинга. Точно такие же огни тревожно пробегали по кабелям.

И в левом глазу Лео тоже остро поблескивали электрические зеленые искры.

Изуки с трудом заставил себя разлепить пересохшие непослушные губы и выдавить:

— Ты — кибермен?

И почему-то от этой мысли разом стало гораздо больнее и страшнее, чем от самого факта предательства того, кого он считал другом.

Лео удивленно вскинул брови, потом легко дотронулся пальцами до пластинки:

— О. Не совсем. К счастью, меня не успели ассимилировать полностью. Но некоторые побочные эффекты остались — удивительно полезные, как вы можете убедиться на собственном опыте, — он щелкнул пальцами, и натяжение кабелей усилилось, больно сдавливая. — Правда, теперь мертвый чип сидит у меня в голове, как затаившаяся бомба, и ждет своего часа… но это же такие мелочи!

Хаяма дернулся, перевернулся, пытаясь посмотреть на него, и обиженно воскликнул:

— Сестренка, ты чего творишь вообще?!

Лео демонстративно вздохнул, покачав головой:

— Прости, Котаро. Не нужно было тебе писать на том форуме про скейт. Разумеется, я не мог не заинтересоваться таким феноменом!

И в этот момент он был просто невыносимо похож на господина Изумо, отчитывавшего своего младшего брата за очередную недостойную наследника рода хулиганскую выходку.

— И уж тем более не надо было тебе так в открытую писать про эти барабаны в голове. После истории с Мастером мы очень настороженно относимся ко всем теоретически возможным рецидивам такого же плана, — продолжил Лео и вдруг повернулся к Изуки, холодно прищурился и уточнил: — Не так ли, Сказитель? Идущий сквозь века и рассказывающий истории?

И Изуки всем телом содрогнулся от своего имени-символа, которое так и не получил на выпускном экзамене — но все равно себе придумал, не удержался, а потом тщетно пытался забыть и стереть из истории.

— Вы, Повелители времени — самая опасная и неконтролируемая из всех угроз вселенной! Разумеется, когда в Агентстве Времени случайно узнали, что даже после падения Галлифрея еще остались другие Повелители помимо вездесущего Доктора — мы не смогли этого так оставить и начали вас выслеживать, — Лео откинул волосы с лица и разочарованно вздохнул. — И, вынужден признать, выследить и разоблачить конкретно вас двоих оказалось до обидного просто.

Хаяма протестующе качнулся, едва не врезавшись в стену:

— Эй!!! Так нечестно! И вообще, ничего мы не опасны!

— Да? — скептически переспросил Лео и дернул за кабели. — При этом твой новый друг спокойно и безответственно отправил целый космический корабль в будущее, совершенно не обеспокоившись судьбой ни этого самого будущего, ни экипажа корабля. Повелители времени считают себя хозяевами вселенной, а все созвездия и планеты — не более, чем своими игрушками!

У Изуки пересохло в горле почти до боли, и не получалось выдавить ни звука протеста… но, даже если бы он был сейчас в состоянии говорить нормально — все равно бы не смог. Потому что Лео был прав. Потому что Изуки в своем слепом и злом желании отомстить действительно не подумал о последствиях.

Потому что…

— Они — наша добыча!!! — вдруг яростно завопил визгливый голос.

В ТАРДИС вкатилось что-то маленькое и быстрое, а еще очень зубастое — авреус, забытый авреус, который, очевидно, находился где-то в городе и поэтому не перенесся в будущее вместе с кораблем. Он подпрыгнул, заверещал громче — и покатился прямо под ноги Лео, зловеще щелкая каким-то механизмом, и Лео не успевал обернуться, вскинуть руку, чтобы защититься кабелями…

В скафандр с тихим свистом вонзилась катана, пригвождая к полу. Авреус испуганно пискнул и благоразумно затих.

А Изуки совершенно забыл, как дышать — но и в самом деле, зачем вообще ему какой-то там бесполезный воздух, ему не то что дышать — ему и думать совершенно точно больше не нужно, потому что он явно только придумывает себе галлюцинации…

Хьюга нахмурился, выдернул лезвие катаны из обезвреженной скорлупки скафандра, стряхнул с нее капли машинного масла и мрачно посмотрел на Лео, коротко приказав:

— Хватит уже их пугать. Думаю, они все поняли.

Тот несколько секунд удивленно смотрел на него, а потом обиженно вздохнул и всплеснул руками:

— Ну вот, Джун-чан, ты лишаешь меня всего веселья!

А в следующее мгновение кабели разжались и втянулись обратно в стену. Изуки едва не упал, но его вовремя успел подхватить Хаяма, взъерошенный и явно ничего не понимавший.

— А это еще что за внезапный самурай?! — возмущенно воскликнул он, переводя настороженный взгляд с одного незваного гостя на другого.

Изуки на всякий случай покрепче стиснул пальцами его плечо — а то мало ли, вдруг еще бросится в драку, не разобравшись.

Хьюга его полностью проигнорировал, убрал катану в ножны — она очень странно сочеталась с пиджаком и потертыми джинсами — повернулся к Изуки, глядя мрачно и пристально, словно выискивая что-то в его глазах. Скрестил руки на груди и в праведном негодовании прорычал:

— Что я тебе говорил про имя нашего рода? Так почему ты так малодушно скрывался от знаний и даже не искал путей, хотя мог бы выбраться с Земли гораздо раньше?!

И Изуки в который раз за этот невозможный день ощутил, как мир уходит у него из-под ног. Бессильно обвис на Хаяме и только растерянно моргал, не в силах поверить.

— Наконец-то я вижу семейное воссоединение, на которое так рассчитывал! — захлопал в ладоши Лео с гипертрофированным восторгом, и Изуки слышал его слова, словно сквозь толстый слой ваты в ушах, не осознавая до конца смысл. — Да-да, Джун-чан — тот самый самурай Изуки Джунпей, успевший попасть в несколько легенд и исторических хроник… прежде чем провалиться в трещину в пространстве и времени и попасть в пятьдесят первый век.

Хьюга — потому что все равно не получалось думать о нем «Джунпей» — что-то неразборчиво проворчал себе под нос и попытался пихнуть его локтем в бок, но Лео увернулся.

— Разумеется, Агентство с готовностью приняло его в свои ряды и предложило в обмен на верную службу вернуть потом самурая в его законное время!

Изуки с трудом сглотнул, наконец заставил себя поднять глаза. Но Хьюга, избегая его взгляда, нервным жестом поправил очки, а потом вдруг приказал:

— Улетайте. Прежде, чем остальные агенты узнают о вашем существовании. Мы напишем в отчете, что вы успели запустить ТАРДИС и ускользнуть прежде, чем мы вас настигли. Но на Земле вам двоим больше оставаться нельзя — иначе попадете подопытными крысами в лаборатории.

Изуки немного подумал, повертел эти странные и непонятные слова в голове — и на всякий случай потерял сознание.

* * *

Приборная панель призывно-ласково переливалась сине-зелеными огнями. Мотор мягко и ворчливо жужжал, в любой момент готовый к запуску — живой, нетерпеливый.

Изуки протянул руку к рычагу — и тут же отдернул, не решаясь коснуться гладкой блестящей поверхности пальцами, в страхе, что испачкает или сломает.

На то, чтобы починить полетевшие предохранители и систему торможения, даже с помощью Хьюги и Лео ушла целая ночь. Окончательно запутавшийся Хаяма к утру был похож на веснушчатую сомнамбулу, так что в итоге просто задремал прямо на полу в обнимку со сломанным скафандром авреуса — тот по-прежнему помалкивал и не вылезал, возможно, тоже заснул.

Разговаривать, обмениваться жизненными историями, рассказами, планами — да хотя бы просто парой слов! — было некогда. Некогда было даже сбегать попрощаться с приемными родителями и прочими многочисленными родственниками Хаямы, но он, кажется, этого до сих пор не осознал.

Когда агенты собрались уходить, Изуки не вытерпел, собрал все ветхие остатки своего мужества, и так переизрасходованного за этот день, ухватил Хьюгу за рукав и, запинаясь, предложил:

— Мы можем… вернуть тебя… ну, на ТАРДИС…

Он очень старался не смотреть в сторону Лео, потому что буквально кожей ощущал его кипящий взгляд, с зелеными искрами в левом глазу.

Хаяма на полу громко всхрапнул и крепче обнял скафандр, что-то неразборчиво пробормотав.

Хьюга повернул голову так, что совершенно невозможно было разобрать выражение его глаз за бликующими стеклами очков, и спокойно — слишком спокойно, неестественно спокойно — сообщил:

— Не имеет смысла. Господин Изумо скончался от неизлечимой болезни за неделю до того, как я провалился в трещину. Я никогда не собирался возвращаться в свое родное время и на работу в Агентстве на самом деле согласился только ради того, чтобы отыскать тебя. Бестолочь.

Он неожиданно улыбнулся, протянул руку и грубо потрепал Изуки по волосам — как делал после тренировок много-много веков назад.

Лео за его спиной побледнел и замолк, недоверчиво распахнув глаза. И Хьюга, словно почувствовав его взгляд, снова поправил очки и неловко пожал плечами:

— И потом, я должен буду уничтожить этого придурка, когда киберчип в его мозгу снова активируется. Кто, если не я?

Лео встряхнулся, освобождаясь от оцепенения, заулыбался, игриво протянул:

— «Когда»? Не «если»? Какой же ты все-таки пессимист, Джун-чан!

Изуки смущенно отвернулся, глядя на нелепого спящего Хаяму. Интересно, он и впредь будет благополучно просыпать разные важные разговоры и повороты сюжета?

Когда он снова оглянулся, в ТАРДИС помимо них двоих больше никого не было.

И теперь Изуки неподвижно застыл напротив приборной панели, не в силах дотронуться до пускового рычага. Опустил руку в карман и без особого удивления обнаружил, что прибор авреусов для считывания мыслей пропал. Наверняка виноваты обшарившие все его тело кабели.

Кажется, Хьюге надо впредь быть как можно осторожнее даже в собственной голове.

А потом сзади завозилось, затопало, зашуршало — и теплая неуклюжая тяжесть навалилась на спину. Что-то негромко звякнуло — и шею Изуки оплела тонкая цепочка с позолоченными часами.

— Сохранишь их для меня? — сонно попросил Хаяма, обнимая его за талию и утыкаясь лбом в затылок.

Изуки бережно дотронулся до крышки с выгравированными морскими волнами и удивленно спросил:

— Ты не хочешь знать свое настоящее имя?

— Чем это менее настоящее? — удивился в ответ Хаяма и потерся о его шею холодным носом.

Изуки смотрел прямо перед собой, на разноцветную приборную панель, и недоверчиво улыбался, чувствуя, как внутри пузырьками бурлит нежданное, невыразимое, непредвиденное счастье. Никак не получалось до конца осознать странное чувство, что он больше не один.

Хаяма положил пальцы на его ладонь, заставляя все-таки сжать рычаг, и уверенно надавил.

И Изуки, окруженный знакомыми и родными до боли звуками проснувшейся ТАРДИС, глубоко вдохнул запах свежей травы и яблоневых лепестков, улыбнулся еще шире и пообещал:

— Перед нами — целая вселенная… и даже чуточку больше!


End file.
